


greatest work

by SuchCringeJay



Series: home, a place where i can go [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: I’m bad at this, M/M, i wrote this on a whim so..., its been a month and my writing is still shitty, johnkun is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchCringeJay/pseuds/SuchCringeJay
Summary: in which kun lost his greatest work in a fire his best friend set off, but that was one of the things that lead him to the love of his life





	greatest work

**Author's Note:**

> It took me about a month to write this trashy fic, enjoy this tho!!! yes i know this is rushed!

"lele, get ready to for your first day." kun was waking up his three, soon to be four, year old son. he was starting at a preschool and was supposed to be there by seven thirty- it was almost seven thirty and chenle was still asleep. so there kun was, trying to take care of lele who loved to sleep all day.

"no papa, sleepy lele!" kun picked up chenle who seemed to protest against his action, because wow why was this kid so squirmy?! anyways, kun had been living with lele for his entire life, chenle was left at his doorstep he had a birth certificate and a diaper bag next to him, and the baby was crying. 

kun was only a college student at the time, so taking care of lele was hard, but his teachers didn't mind chenle since all chenle did at the time was sleep. now that chenle was older, and can walk, talk, and screAM, he seemed better off making friends with other kids. 

in short kun needed time to work, and taking care of a child, was hard work and it didn't pay (well chenle paid with kisses and snuggles), but kun needed to find his art inspiration— kun was an artist, but he hasn't had inspiration ever since chenle was brought into his life. he loved chenle though, he was the light in the darker part of kun's mind at the time. 

it wasn't until kun realized he had to be the perfect role model for chenle, is when he started really caring for a baby. the reality is kun was in the middle of a breakup, and chenle made kun the happiest man alive, but now kun has no inspiration.

"lele, you'll be fine without daddy right?" chenle look up sadly at his father. chenle let out the biggest and most childlike sigh kun has ever heard. chenle gave kun a bear hug. kun didn't know how children worked, so obviously the right thing to do, was hug back the child. 

"no, but i'll be a big boy!" chenle stomped on the ground, watching in awe as his shoes lit up. "dad! my shoes!" chenle gasped as kun picked him up. he spun chenle around and listened to the only sound kun loved, chenle's giggles. 

"i'm not going!" a little boy, around chenle's age, was fighting with his father, (a giant in kun's opionion) he ran behind the giant and cried his eyes out, he had never been to a school before, let alone preschool. the dad looked so confused, was this kid supposed to be crying? was it normal? he didn't know. 

kun had obviously never seen such a thing, even in chenle, he was always so shy and quiet, but once you got to know him he was loud, so seeing chenle walk up to comfort the boy, was quite surprising. "hey, it's okay! it's my first day too! let's go in together!" chenle grabbed the older boy's hand tightly brought him into a hug. 

"i'm chenle, but you can call me lele!" chenle pulled away from the hug and stared at the semi calm boy. "i'm donghyuck..." he whispered the two adults smiled in the background at how well they had gotten along. kun was in the embrace of the giant who he, still didn't know the name of. 

"well donghyuck, let's go!" chenle tugged donghyuck into the preschool center, with a giggle. "they get along real well huh?" kun nods as he stares at the taller in awe. he was prettier than what kun had thought. 

"i'm johnny, i'm donghyuck's father." kun couldn't help but smile. "i'm kun, chenle's dad." he saw johnny smile, his eyes forming a small smile as he looked down towards his feet, wondering if he should ask kun a real question. 

"i'm guessing that you are a creative writer?" kun smiled at johnny's guess. "close, but not quite." johnny smiled, he loved how kun gave off this happy kind of care free vibe. he seemed like a warm, yet sorta busy person.

"i'm an artist, i mainly paint, but i can do other artisty things." johnny laughed. was artitsy even a word? either way, johnny knew what he felt was real. he knew he hadn't felt this way since taeyong left him for his best friend and co-worker, jaehyun. johnny knew this was something he wanted to explore.

"well artist kun, does coffee sound good or am i gonna have to drag you away with me?" kun gave johnny a small smile before giving his answer to the giant. "i don't think i have a choice so.. coffee it is!" johnny intertwined their fingers as they walked to the nearest coffee shop.

...

"how was school baby?" kun crouched down to chenle's height, hugging him tightly. chenle giggled and hugged his dad back answering with a small 'good', before going on to explain how he made six new friends in the time span of only one day. 

"donghyuck is my new best friend!" kun frowned and chenle let out a small gasp. "papa is my number one! i will never let anyone beat him!" kun smiled and kissed chenle's cheek. he picked the small boy up and started to walk home. 

"donghyuck!" chenle squirmed out of kun's grasp to go to the boy who apparently lived next door to them. "lele!" donghyuck ran over to chenle and have him a bear hug, them not letting go at all, it was as if it were there last moments together. "didn't suspect you'd be the new neighbor." johnny chuckles as he turns kun around. johnny brushes away a stand of hair that was blocking kun's view. 

"hey johnny." kun hugged johnny lightly. even though kun knew something about johnny, didn't make him trustworthy enough to get a special momma kun hug. 

"i was wonderi-" johnny's phone rang, kun smiled and let johnny take the call as they walked inside the house to get snacks for the boys. chenle and donghyuck had carrots and yogurt with a box of hi-c, all while johnny was still on call. kun didn't really understand what johnny was, all he knew was that he was some sort of important businessman with a kid who was the cutest thing on this planet (right after chenle of course).

"yes i understand mister collie." kun smiled as he listened to johnny talk and watched the boy eat and play. kun could watch the two play, he was just in love with the way donghyuck and chenle got along. too bad they'd be future brothers- why did kun think that, they're just best friends... right? when johnny got off call however, seemed to take kun's mind even further into the thought of them ever being brothers. i mean be loved the duo, they were dynamic as kun and yukhei were back in their college days. 

"there is this dinner thing tonight, and i need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, my exes will be there tonight and i need to show them i've moved on, in which i have! but the guy whom i've moved on to is new to this neighborhood and we've went out once!" kun smiles. 

"i'm guessing you're not so subtly asking me to be your boyfriend, like, officially." kun giggles. "i'll do it." it didn't take much for johnny to pull kun into a hug. kun, hugged him back, and the kids watched them and started screaming. 

"ew! don't tell me you guys are gonna kiss! i won't look!" donghyuck and chenle pout, before instantly putting their hands onto their eyes. the two adults couldn't help but chuckle at their half hearted attempt to cover their eyes. 

"be ready by eight. wear a suit, duh! and we can drop chenle and donghyuck off at my friend taeil's house." kun nods and hugs johnny again. 

"don't let me go..."

—————

when johnny got to kun's he arrived well dressed, and ready to do some business, which is why chenle was screaming to his father 'dad! some business guy is here!' in chinese. johnny picked up chenle and tickled him. 

"you little monster!" chenle's giggles rang throughout the room, his giggles making johnny smile and wishing his son was like chenle, ticklish. johnny however, put chenle down, and watching his boyfriend walk down the stairs in a black suit, a tie, and his hair slicked back with gel. 

"your papa is here, and he looks stunning." johnny walked over to kun, caressing his cheek. all kun could do was blush at the action. although he wondered, what those lips tasted like— wait, why was he thinking that? they only just started going out and he already wanted a kiss? well he wasn't going to let that happen! (at least not in front of chenle).

all he wanted to do was have a nice night with johnny, and maybe make johnny fall for kun even more than he had already. those thoughts though were pushed out when johnny hugged him tightly. it was a loving hug, and momma kun obviously had to give back one of his momma kun hugs (which he did). 

"you ready to go babe?" kun let out a small 'yes' before johnny pulled away from the hug. "i'll make this the best night of your life." johnny grabbed kun's hand and picked up chenle, who was trying to see if donghyuck was already in the car waiting for him. 

"behave." kun said, in chinese, sternly. chenle nodded before johnny, still confused, walks over to the car which had a hyper donghyuck in it. the boy was high off of sugar (which was stupid of johnny to give him a bag of candy, knowing that the child was going to be, inevitably, bouncing off the walls). 

"sorry about hyuck, he ate a bag of candy and is not in a sugar high, he does this all the time so it's okay." kun giggled and chenle proceeded to be louder than donghyuck (which in a sense was okay, but was also really bad(?)). 

"johnny, aren't you curious about chenle?" johnny chuckled lightly before grabbing kun's hand. 

"i'm curious about a lot of things, but chenle, he's a sweet kid and i know there is no question needed to know that he is your son, whether biologically or not, but let's not focus on that. tonight it's about us, okay?" kun smiled and leaned in to peck johnny's cheek.

"let's go." johnny started the car and they went off. 

————

"kun, this is ten." johnny didn't notice the piercing glare the pair were sending each other. 

"he's my colleague, he works in designing outfits." johnny wrapped his arm around kun's waist, telling him to quit staring because he looked like a mad man, and johnny didn't want them thinking his boyfriend was out of his mind. 

"hey there kun, didn't think i'd see you again, what are you doing now? being seduced into being a sugar baby? how very low of you, at this rate your art skill isn't needed for your life anymore." ten chuckled. "although, i didn't think you'd go for mr.seo a ceo? how low!" kun was ready to pounce, but the arm around his waist was stopping him from doing any sort of movement. 

"i didn't think you'd ever make it big, what'd you do suck dicks to make it to the top?" kun chuckled. "last time i saw you was sucking professor lee's dick, but that didn't end up so well did it?" ten was already mad and kun didn't even finish his own sentence. 

"you think you know everything huh ten? so what? what if i'm dating johnny? what if i do have two children? what if i did suck a dick? it isn't any of your business is it chittaphon?" ten gasps. kun was the only real person to ever know his real name, and now he exposed him. 

"trying to be cool? best friends forever huh? yeah right! you left me as soon as chenle walked into my life, and guess what! we never needed you, you were fake, and you still are fake! hiding behind a stupid name that's a number, yeah right." ten huffed. his own boyfriend holding him back as if his life depended on it. 

"you think you're being harsh babe?" kun shook his head. "last i checked you weren't the one who tried to murder me and my baby." johnny looked at ten, who looked oh so innocent. kun walks out of the room, a confused johnny walking right by his side. 

"mind telling me what happened?" kun sighs. 

"it was christmas time three years ago. i just got chenle and ten was my best friend. in fact we had known each other since we were born. anyways, he comes in with this weird looking bottle, i didn't question it, and he set my home on fire, since then chenle and i lived in a shabby apartment till i was able to afford our current house." johnny let kun rest his head on his chest. 

"i lost my greatest work that day. with that i would've made it to live in america, and me and chenle would be living nicely without any worries. my greatest work was my loss of inspiration." kun cried softly. 

"hey, it's okay. you're a great dad, and you can regain your inspiration, you can regain everything you lost, and it'll be great. you, me, and the kids in a house on the beach, even if we just met, we can have a future together, and we can be happy, no worries and you can find your inspiration again." kun smiled and grabbed johnny's hand. 

"too soon to say i love you?" johnny shook his head. "because i love you too." they both chuckle and walk. 

———

"lele. baby? you ready to go home?" chenle opened his eyes and shook his head. he didn't want to leave, because uncle taeyong, uncle doyoun, and donghyuck fought all the monsters under the bed! chenle was not going home to more monsters under his bed! he just couldn't handle it. 

"zhong chenle." chenle sighs and makes grabby hands at kun. "but there are monsters at home! especially under the bed! i cant sleep there!" chenle shook his head as kun picked him up. his eyes red and filled with sleepiness. kun chuckled as he looked at taeyong. 

"you and your fairytales." kun tickled chenle, small giggles escaping chenle's lips. as soon as kun's stops he turns to taeyong to give him a hug. 

"thanks for watching them on short notice, especially donghyuck." taeyong smiles. "they weren't any trouble, no need to worry. no go to that new boy of yours, doyoung and i need rest, big day tomorrow!" kun sighed and gave both taeyong and doyoung a small smile before leaving with chenle and a sleep walking donghyuck. 

after exiting he was met with johnny. 

"i got chenle, take donghyuck, he's lighter." kun chuckled. "fine." kun picks up donghyuck who is still asleep and somehow in a bush. he kisses donghyuck's forehead before walking over to where johnny was, by the car. as soon as kun gets to the car, he straps donghyuck in and sits in between the two kids. 

"you really care for them." johnny chuckled. 

"donghyuck is my new son, and chenle is my other son." johnny smiled at kun who was petting donghyuck's head, donghyuck still having a pacifier in his mouth, since he couldn't ever be separated from it. then a question popped into kun's mind, wondering if the older would say yes to his question. 

"you wanna stay the night?" johnny turned his head over to kun who was blushing furiously. "of course." kun let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. johnny chuckled at how cute kun could be. 

"let's get home first mister qian. we have children you know." kun playfully hit johnny, and johnny pretended to be hurt, only making himself look cuter.  
——  
"they're finally in bed, the both of them." kun walks in and instantly feels arms wrap around his waist, and small kisses being placed on his neck. kun threw his head back onto johnny's shoulder, he could feel johnny smile into his neck. 

"didn't think you'd want this as bad as i did babe." johnny let out a dark chuckled which made kun moan. "i want all of you johnny, ever since i first saw you and your ethereal self." johnny began to nick at kun's neck, leaving small mark's across his shoulder. 

"do want me?" johnny's hands trailed under kun"s shirt, johnny's cold hands against kun's warm skin made kun let out a small whine, before turning around to kiss johnny. kun savoring ever moment of it as he unbuttoned johnny's shirt. johnny smiled into the kiss and slowly pushed kun into the bed.

"you sure you want this?" johnny spoke as he broke the kiss. kun only smiled. "yes, i trust you." 

—

"hey let's have another kid." johnny wraps his arms around kun's waist, kun stays silent, but couldn't stop smiling. kun was cooking breakfast for the four of them, it had been about a year since they had been dating, and kun couldn't help but smile. mostly because they did everything together as if they were married and acted like donghyuck's true father. 

"we haven't even gotten married, what's gotten into you? is this the doing of the kids?" kun turns around and smiles at johnny. "i'll break their curse." kun pecked johnny's lips. johnny could only stare lovingly at kun, not caring whether it was weird. 

"well we can be mr and mr.seo if you want." johnny slipped a ring onto kun's finger, kun smiling and eyes welling with tears, he had no words. 

"are-are you serious?” johnny nodded, a big smile on his face. “i-i don’t know what to say..” kun admired the small ring, it was shiny but it fit his finger perfectly, since when did johnny have his ring size?

it didn’t matter cause he was going to marry the love of his life. 

“yes.”

-

“i’ve got it!” kun runs to his art room, johnny confused on whether he should ask what he has or not. he was going with the latter, seeing as his husband was a weird one, but still managed to somehow maintain his own life. 

“that’s it! johnny! come here!” johnny walks to the art room to reveal kun crying, with a new painting he finally managed to finish. it was his greatest work.

“kun babe, it’s amazing!” kun smiled. 

it was the depiction of love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed. lol. i tried my best, i love y’all! leave kudos if you want a dotae fic!!


End file.
